Seducido
by Fercissa
Summary: El es lo más cercano a la perfección. Ella tampoco era perfecta. El sabe lo que tiene. Ella sabía quien era. Hasta...Que se conocieron.


hiii (: Empece α escribir αproximαdαmente α lαs 10 y son lαs 2: 19 α.m xD tiempo record! ñ.ñ mi mαdre me regαño hαce unα horα xD en fin...

Aclαrαciones: Lemmon. **SasuSaku**. _One-Shot_. Romαnce

Disclαimer: Nαruto no me pertenece α mí si no α Mαsαshi Kishimoto-sαmα αsí que le debo infinitαmente hαber creαdo α Sαsuke-kun

Disfruta - texto

_de_ - Hechos pαsαdos

**"- esta -"** - Es unα conversαción entre Sαsuke y Sαkura después de sepαrαrse.

- obra - diαlogos

* * *

•Seducido•

* * *

El es lo más cercano a la perfección

_Casi…_

Fisiología perfecta, trabajo perfecto, vida perfecta.

_Aunque…_

Su carácter es pésimo

_Tan…_

Engreído, orgulloso, egocéntrico, seguro

_Como…_

Un caballo indomable y peligroso

_Pero…_

Eso no importa en lo más mínimo

_Porque…_

El sabe lo que tiene.

_Ó…_

Eso creía él

_Hasta…_

- - - - - - -

× • ×

- - - - - - -

"**- Me gustaría repetirlo –"**

Entrecejo fruncido, expresión seria, manos en bolsillos, ojos negros asesinos. Así iba él, Sasuke Uchiha, caminando por las calles de la ciudad. - ¿quién se ha creído? – se cuestionaba.

Su camisa entreabierta mostrando parte de su pecho, sus hebras de cabello oscuro cayendo por aquel perfecto y blanquecino rostro bastaba para que las mujeres a su alrededor volteasen a verle embelesadas y se toparan con el "casualmente" pero…A él le importaba un comino.

-

_- Mira Sasuke baka esa chica en la mesa de allá no deja de mirarte – decía animosamente un chico rubio de piel canela y ojos azules antes de dar un sorbo a su bebida._

_- Podrías ser más específico hay muchas mujeres en mesas que me miran usuratonkachi – menciono sarcásticamente el pelinegro. _

_- ¡No me llames así teme! Me refiero a la de cabello exótico rosa y piernas bonitas_

_-_

"**- A mi también –"**

Estaba en el ascensor camino su departamento, por los espejos de aquel pequeño lugar observaba su reflejo. Sin duda la noche anterior lo había logrado cansar. – ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido?

-

_- Señor – exclamó un joven mesero mientras posaba una copa con martini sobre mi mesa- es a cortesía de la señorita en la mesa aquella – dijo señalando a la que poseía cabellera rosada – que lo disfrute – finalizó antes de irse _

_- Oh teme se ve que tiene buena disposición aparte esta mejor que la pelirroja con gafas que pensabas llevarte hoy dattebayo! – dijo el chico de ojos azulados de forma pícara. _

_- Hmph – fue todo lo que el hombre de orbes azabache gruñó antes de tomar el martini entre sus manos y dirigirse a donde estaba la pelirrosada. _

_-_

"**-¿Tienes mi número?-°**

Eran aproximadamente las 10 de la mañana, y se podía divisar al Uchiha dentro de su baño, con el agua fría recorriendo lenta y tortuosamente ese perfecto cuerpo, sin poder borrar la expresión molesta con la que había recorrido media ciudad.

-

_- ¿No te gustaría ir a otro lugar menos… lleno? – susurró el mismo chico del martini muy cerca del oído de la chica _

_- No suelo ir a lugares con desconocidos – respondió esta con cierto toque inocente en la voz. _

_- Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha ¿Así esta mejor? – replicó él, al mismo tiempo que posaba su mirar en la figura femenina que tenía a un lado._

_- Mucho mejor Sasuke-kun – dijo la chica esbozando una sonrisa y cierto carmín en sus mejillas_

_-_

"**- Lo tengo –"**

Domingo por la mañana y sin nada que hacer, hacía rato que había salido de ducharse y aún no se vestía. Su torso desnudo y una toalla alrededor de la cintura era prueba de ello. Pequeñas gotas de agua resbalaban de su cabello hasta llegar a su espalda. Tomó el móvil y realizó una llamada.

-

_- Espera un momento – pidió, mientras soltaba la mano de la joven y se acercaba a su amigo ante la mirada acusadora que este le brindaba. _

_- Veo que no perdiste tiempo Sasuke baka – Exclamó el rubio. Sonriente._

_- Cállate Naruto dame las llaves del coche – ordenó el moreno_

_- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y como pretendes que llegue a casa? – Cuestionó el chico hiperactivo algo alterado_

_- No es mi problema, lígate a alguien – finalizó tomando lo que había ido a buscar. _

_-_

"**- ¿Me llamarás? –"**

Concertó una salida a comer con su mejor amigo: Naruto. Sasuke Uchiha tenía 25 años y era hijo de un magnate de los negocios publicitarios. El dinero nunca le había hecho falta y las mujeres mucho menos. Cada sábado él y Naruto iban a los antros más famosos de la ciudad. Y cada domingo amanecían con alguien diferente.

-

_Un Mercedes negro recorría a gran velocidad los tramos de Tokio, ¿A dónde irían? Eso sólo lo sabía el conductor. _

_- Yo tampoco suelo ir a lugares con desconocidas – pronunció el moreno figurando una sonrisa perversa en sus labios. _

_- Sakura Haruno – respondió con la dulce voz que caracterizaba al copiloto. La muchacha pelirrosa. _

_- Mucho gusto, Sa-ku-ra – mencionó sensualmente el piloto. _

_-_

"**- No lo creo –"**

Escuchó los regaños de su amigo por haberlo dejado la noche pasada. Y aunque las acciones despistadas del mismo lo hubiesen puesto de aparente buen humor en situaciones pasadas, su mente no dejaba de procesar la imagen de una sudorosa y desnuda mujer de ojos verdes bajo su cuerpo.

-

_El ascensor del hotel en el que hicieron reservación había sido un buen inicio. Tan pronto las puertas se cerraron dejándolos solos, dos pares de labios se habían unido lujuriosamente. Un par de lenguas jugueteaban en busca de ganar una inexistente batalla. Un par de manos se colaban bajo una corta falda negra de la joven acariciando sus bien proporcionados muslos, mientras otro par de manos jugaba con el cabello negro rebelde del chico. _

_-_

"**- ¿Por qué no lo crees? -"**

Generalmente para esas horas ya se habría olvidado de la mujer con la que tuvo sexo la noche anterior. Pero ahora… no lo hacía, al contrario, se divertía recordando con cierta perfección cada recodo en aquella diosa de cabello exótico. Su cabello, eso era lo que más recordaba así como el dulce aroma de cerezo que este desprendía en cada embestida.

-

_Tirados en la alfombra de la suite es donde empezaron a jugar. Mientras más minutos pasaban, con menos ropa contaban. Los gemidos de Sakura iban en aumento mientras las manos de su acompañante la recorrían ágilmente entreteniendo su boca con la de el. Sasuke logró deshacerse de la vestimenta de la chica tomándose su tiempo para observarla con detenimiento. _

_-_

"_**- Porque esto es de lo que sólo pasa una vez-"**_

Se despidió de Naruto y tomo rumbo por la avenida central. La tarde se hacía presente así que regresaría a su departamento. Metió las llaves en la cerradura y se dio cuenta de que alguien había despertado – demonios – espetó con deje de molestia en su voz mientras se dirigía al baño.

-

_La cumbre de sus pechos subía y bajaba según su agitada respiración, el cabello que se pegaba sobre su frente hacia contraste con el tono rojizo que en sus mejillas se formaba. Era endemoniadamente angelical, y eso lo excitaba. Su erecto miembro por fin fue liberado de la prisión que sus pantalones le imponían dejándolo expuesto ante la carnívora mirada que Sakura mostraba._

_-_

"**-Gracias Sasuke-kun –"**

Su mano derecha se encargaba de calmar el producto que los recuerdos suscitaban en su pene mientras con la izquierda detenía el peso de su cuerpo sobre la pared tras el retrete. Arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, era el sutil movimiento que solucionaba todo. Mientras su boca gruñía una sola palabra: Sakura.

-

_Entonces cualquier rastro de inocencia que aquella muchacha pudiera tener ante los ojos del moreno desapareció al verla tomar el miembro de este entre una de sus manos para empezar a masajearlo mientras la otra daba un recorrido hacía su misma entrepierna. Eso era demasiado. Sólo atinó a tomarla por la nuca y acercarla a su rostro para empezar la lucha de lenguas nuevamente y reemplazando la mano metida en su intimidad por la de él fue que el primer oleaje de placer los llenó. _

_-_

"**-¿Por qué?-"**

Un líquido blanco y espeso comenzó a caer sobre el centro del retrete, liberando al dueño de tal creación del deseo, temporalmente. Empezó a desvestirse aún con la frente bañada en sudor para después repetir lo que había hecho antes de salir la primera vez: bañarse con agua fría.

-

_Enredó las piernas de Sakura sobre su cadera y se puso de pie. La guió hasta la habitación y procedió a recostarse en la cama con ella bajo su cuerpo siguiendo con las caricias y los besos. La diosa que le brindaba tanto placer se había apoderado de su cuello, mordiéndolo, lamiéndolo, haciendo lo que le viniese en gana, cosa que él aprovecho. Los redondos pechos de aquella mujer lo llamaban y más cuando los acercaba junto con sus pequeños pezones erectos al abdomen desnudo de Sasuke. _

_-_

"**- Porque no quería ser yo la que dijese eso-"**

Dando vueltas a los canales del cable mientras intentaba coger una posición cómoda en el sillón estaba el Uchiha. Y aunque le costara un golpe a su orgullo lo reconocería. En la noche anterior había tenido el mejor sexo de su vida. Miró el reloj péndulo que adornaba una de las paredes del interior; 8: 42 p.m.

-

_Y los tomó. Uno en cada mano para apretarlos, acariciarlos, marcarlos; deleitando su oír con los gimoteos entrecortados que se escapaban de los labios de su chica. Volvió a ver los ojos de ella; verdes y nublados por la excitación, ella comprendió y con un beso dio permiso a la intromisión por parte de él. Así fue. De una sola estocada se metió en la abertura de Sakura, quien sólo dejo que un gemido saliera para nuevo deleite de su dios_.

-

"**- ¿A que te refieres? -"**

Si seguía a ese paso iría en busca de alguna puta callejera que se exhibiera en su camino. Sentía una gran ansiedad y supuestamente no sabía porque. Entonces la respuesta iluminó su mente. Con algo de inseguridad buscó algo entre los contactos de su móvil, sonrío al encontrarlo. Presionó la tecla mágica y colocó el teléfono en su oreja.

-

_El vaivén de sus caderas, la calidez de su interior, el aroma a cerezo que inundaba su nariz, su lengua explorando su boca, sus uñas clavándose sobre su espalda, todo eso, todo eso lo volvería loco. El último arrastre de pasión y sus sentidos se desaforaron gracias al clímax. _

_-_

"**- A que jugaste el papel de seducido y no de seductor Sasuke-kun -"**

**...**

- ¿Diga?

- Sabías que llamaría ¿Cierto?

- Lo sabía

- ¿Nos vemos donde mismo?

- Donde mismo será…

- - - - - - -

× • ×

- - - - - - -

Ella tampoco era perfecta

_No…_

Tenía más defectos que virtudes

_Como…_

Cualquier ser humano

_Que…_

No fuese Sasuke Uchiha

_Pero..._

Ella sabía quien era

_Hasta…_

Que se conocieron

-

* * *

F i n

jojo que tαl? no sé porque... pero cαdα vez me siento más pervertidα xD! ud que creen? reviews?


End file.
